challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lafayette Reynolds
"'Scuse me. Who ordered the hamburger... with AIDS? In this restaurant, a hamburger deluxe comes with french fries, lettuce, tomato, mayo, and AIDS! Do anyone got a problem wit that?" ― Lafayette (before the end of the world.) Appearances Lafayette is a tall man, with dark skin and eyes just as dark. He's muscled and has a rather impressive form. He of course knows this and tends to run around in clothes that accent it. When his hair isn't shaved off, it's black and curly but not poofy. Clothing He tends to run around in clothes that show off his barreled and muscled chest and toned stomach. When it's not a netted shirt, it's a tight long sleeved shirt that's thin enough to cling. He tends to stick to the jeans and big belts with lots of bling. His hair is almost always covered by a scarf tightly tied around his head and he can usually be seen with earrings in his ears - whether they match or not - a chain around his neck, a ring or two on his finger, and a chunky bracelet or two. Inventory He's in Woodbury and hoarding things suck as food and weapon is frowned upon so he doesn't have much. Personality Lafayette is a flamboyant, charismatic gay man. Although partaking in very illegal activities before the world ended, he's a good person at heart, and was careful not to harm his customers with the drugs he deals. He takes care of his loved ones, no matter what strange problems they have. He is suspicious and went through a lot in his life. He is the kind of guy with a dark sense of humor. Lafayette may have raked in cash doing things the cops frown upon, but that doesn't make him a bad person. He just knows how to have a good time, and he likes to make sure everyone else around him is having as much fun as he is. Though some people underestimate his toughness, he's not afraid to stand up to anyone who mocks him. If you want to share your clothes and trade makeup tips with, then this short-order cook is your man. Just don't get involved with his shady business dealings. He's not exactly the perfect partner but his flamboyant personality will surely provide comic relief. There's never a dull moment when he's around. Though he will never admit it, he cares for his friends and even goes out of his way to help them. He has helped many Woodbury resident and also has a habit for being a flirt. His strongest relationship is with Henry, who he cooks for. Skills Cooking - He can make something taste good out of nothing. He is literally considered a miracle worker with the stuff brought in. he is also skilled in hand-to-hand fighting. Because he is gay, people tend to underestimate Lafayette, but he has taken down good sized men without trying. He is also skilled in some marksmanship. Background Lafayette was a very hard-working citizen of Bon Temps, Louisiana. He had several jobs including; cooking, working on a road crew, and many questionable or outright illegal pursuits. He was a drug dealer, selling drugs such as Vicodin and marijuana. Most said that Lafayette sold everything. Lafayette also owned a pornographic website as well as operating as a gay prostitute with many clients, including a senator. When the world ended he found his way to Woodbury, but left not to soon after he met the Governor, having left in the dead of night so the man wouldn't find him. He didn't go to far, so when the Governor disappeared and all hell broke loose on Woodbury, he was near enough to help out a bit. He also helped clear the place of walkers and set himself up as the hook in the local bar they had. When Henry showed up to take his place as Bartender, Lafayette was more then happy to let him without any argument. He told the man straight up he was gay, and they were actually good friends since. Relationships Henry Patterson - Trivia He is gay... very, very, gay. Gallery 365px-Lafayette-promo.jpg 317px-Laf4.jpg Normal_663398_tb_111_pg_21721-216x300.jpg Lafayette.jpg MV5BMTY4NDMyNjc1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODk3MzA4Mg@@. V1. SX640 SY960 .jpg